


Keeses

by alysurr



Series: For the First Time [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysurr/pseuds/alysurr
Summary: Mermista and Sea Hawk share their first kiss together. Sea Hawk frets about what this means for their future together, and Mermista is tucked away in her head as usual.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Series: For the First Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032615
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Keeses

**Author's Note:**

> This stands alone just fine, but if you want more context check out my birthday chapters here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136723/chapters/66268657

The night they first met, Sea Hawk returned to the uncle’s house they were visiting in Salineas and announced to his father and older sister that he was going to marry the Princess of Salineas. They laughed it off as the fantasies of an eleven-year-old child, hardly convinced he’d even actually  _ met _ the Princess, but Sea Hawk didn’t waver under their words. He was determined to see her again, to become her friend, and if she wanted, to marry her some day.

When he realized that his kid was not lying about meeting the Princess of Salineas, Sea Hawk’s dad was… rightfully concerned. He didn’t want his kid to end up heartbroken over someone who wasn’t just out of his league, but never even stood on level ground with him. Over time, and out of genuine concern and love for his boy, he put the idea in Sea Hawk’s head that Mermista was someone unattainable, out of reach. As Sea Hawk got older, he realized, well, she kind of was. 

For years, Sea Hawk has wondered what it would be like to kiss Princess Mermista. When he woke up that morning, ship en route to Salineas, he had never expected any part of his day to be like this, with the Princess’ lips on his and fingers softly tangled into his hair while the sounds and smells of her father’s clothes burning filled the air. 

The kiss wasn’t short, but it didn’t last long enough and Sea Hawk felt himself already wanting more as Mermista pulled back, letting her head fall to the grass as she studied his face with those honey-brown eyes. 

“Was that okay?” She asked, biting her lip like she often did when she was nervous. He thought that it should be obvious that it was okay, that she had to have known he’d wanted to kiss her since they were old enough for him to want anything from her. Then it dawned on him that this might have been her first kiss. And that idea was nearly as exciting as the kiss itself had been.

“Okay? That was wonderful,” Sea Hawk replied, not even trying to hide his huge grin. 

The edges of Mermista’s beautiful lips lifted before she rolled over onto her back and sat up, studying the fire they’d started. Sea Hawk followed, reaching up to brush a few grass clippings from her hair before ruffling his own hair to take care of any that might have found their way into it. 

One of the things Mermista’s dad despised about Sea Hawk was how unguarded he was around the Princess. “It’s improper for an unwed girl to allow any man who isn’t her husband to touch her in any way, especially a boy like him,” Sea Hawk had overheard him say to Mermista once after being thrown out of the castle again. He was seventeen back then.

They’d been sparring in one of the weapons rooms, and after successfully disarming her, he knocked her on her ass with a boot under her heel. Stubborn as always and unwilling to accept defeat, Mermista summoned a water whip and yanked Sea Hawk to the ground with her, where they began to wrestle. She was smaller and he was two years older than her, so he held back, but her dad walked in before they could declare a winner.

A boy like him. He didn’t have to elaborate. Sea Hawk was lowborn, not even from Salineas, and a sailor at that. Mermista gave him a look over her shoulder, rolling her eyes and a nod of her head that instructed Sea Hawk to climb the trellis under her balcony and meet her in her room. 

She just grinned when she met him there half an hour later, saying she totally would have won if they hadn’t been interrupted. The playful banter continued as usual, but her dad’s words sat in the back of his mind. Mermista had always been unattainable, out of reach, at least in this context. 

Now, well, he wasn’t really sure where they stood. 

As they wrapped up their day, nothing seemed to have changed. They watched the fire until the guard and the butler told them they could handle the cleanup, ate dinner together, went for a walk along the coast, trading stories of the time that had passed since they’d last seen each other. Things they did all the time when Mermista was too wound up to stay inside. 

They ended up in the cave that Mermista took him to the night they met. Over the years she’d made it cozy, with more cushions and blankets, an actual couch and a table with some chairs. She even had a bookshelf with books that she’d either nicked from the library at the castle, or that she’d requested from Sea Hawk and didn’t want her father to find. Sea Hawk had a few additions of his own: the steering wheel of a ship they’d found wrecked on an adventure mounted to the wall, a wooden chest with some instruments and a few changes of clothes for himself. He briefly considered that he could probably keep them at the castle now, but tucked that thought away for later.

It wouldn’t matter now, but Sea Hawk was honestly surprised that her overbearing and controlling father never found out about their secret hideout. Maybe he really didn’t care that much, or didn’t pay enough attention to notice when Mermista would disappear for hours at a time. 

“You know, I spent the night here a few months ago,” Mermista said as she flopped down on the couch, patting the seat next to her as an invitation for Sea Hawk to join her. 

“Why?” Sea Hawk joined her, sitting straighter than he had probably ever sat in his life.

“Dad and I got into a fight, I honestly don’t even remember what it was about. So I jumped into the sea and swam for a little bit to blow off steam and give him space to chill, but ended up coming back here. I was so tired I guess I passed out, and I didn’t wake up until late the next morning. When I showed up at the castle, he didn’t mention anything. Now I wonder if he even realized I was gone.” She sunk deeper into the back of the couch, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. “I don’t even know what I’m going to do now,” she admitted. 

That was probably the first time Sea Hawk had ever heard her sound scared. 

He placed a hand on her forearm, squeezing it reassuringly. “You’re gonna become the best and most beautiful leader Salineas has ever had.” 

Mermista’s face flushed as she opened her eyes. 

“You really think I’m beautiful?” 

“Course I do. I tell you that all the time,” Sea Hawk smirked, but there was something different in her eyes this time, not just irritation, as she chewed on her lip. Maybe, maybe he could… “Can I kiss you again?” His voice was barely an octave over a whisper. 

Mermista nodded, shifting her position on the couch so their faces were only inches apart. 


End file.
